


Jokes Are Meant To Be Funny

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Flirting Puns, High school bullying, M/M, My Beta Made Me Add That One, Sam and Cas Need To Use Their Words, Sort of Sam Winchester/Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam's had a crush on Cas pretty much since he started high school.  Not that there's any hope of Cas noticing him or returning it.  So when Meg shows up and starts flirting with him, he's flustered enough to say yes when she asks him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dailyau prompt “Someone asked you out as a joke and you’re really sad now, so now I’m scared to ask you out for real.” AU, submitted by @ski-tty.
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta, [under_a_grey_cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud)!

Sam had always felt a little out of place eating at Dean’s table, but Dean rarely gave him a choice. “You know that otherwise you’ll just sit on your own and read. You gotta talk to people sometimes.” There was always a crowd. Some people came and went, some were there every day. At least Sam wasn’t the only freshman at the table. Kevin was pretty cool, Charlie was adorable, and the older kids were relatively decent to the freshmen. Benny always had the best food, and he was always willing to trade. Not that Sam usually took advantage, but still. And then there was Cas.

Cas both intrigued and terrified Sam. He’d lived overseas for years, thanks to his father’s military service. He spoke several languages and knew all sorts of obscure facts and rituals. On the other hand, he didn’t know much about American pop culture. Sam would never admit it, but it was fun watching Cas get more and more confused the more Charlie talked about the latest Star Trek movie or a Harry Potter book. To top it all off, he was gorgeous in an unconscious, rumpled way. Sam never stood a chance of not developing the world’s biggest crush.

Not that he stood any chance of having the crush returned, or ever doing anything about it. He wouldn’t have any clue what to do on a date anyway.

Normally, Sam sat between Cas and Dean. Today, though, there was a blonde girl in a red leather jacket sitting where Cas usually sat, Cas having scooted one seat down. Dean grabbed his elbow when he tried to back away. “This is Meg. She’s got some classes with Cas. Sit down.”

Sam set his tray on the table and gingerly took the uncomfortable plastic stool. “Hi.”

“Wow. I’d heard you were cute, but this is way beyond what I’d thought. You’re precious!” Meg held out a hand to Sam. “Hi, I’m Meg. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Sam. I’m Dean’s little brother,” Sam said pointlessly. Obviously Meg already knew who he was. Sam shook her hand before focusing on his food. Peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a banana. Boring, but uncomplicated. Unlike talking to a girl – and an older girl at that.

“Cas tells me you’re really smart. Are you?”

Sam shrugged. “I keep up with Kevin and Charlie, I guess. But Cas is really smart, too. Pretty much everyone at this table is.”

“Think you’re smart enough to help me with some chemistry?”

Sam glanced up at her incredulously. “Um, you’re probably better off asking Cas, I’m not in chemistry yet. Still in biology. I’m a freshman.”

Meg giggled. “Oh. Well, if you’re in biology, maybe you can help me bone up on anatomy for next year.”

“Um, I don’t know. I’m not exactly… maybe Charlie…?”

Dean shook his head and swatted Sam’s arm. “You’re hopeless, little brother. The girl’s flirting with you!”

Sam rubbed his arm and glared at Dean. “Why?”

“Because you’re cute and smart and this bumbling awkward obliviousness is honestly adorable,” Meg said. “We should go out sometime. Basketball games tomorrow night?”

“Um….” Sam looked to Dean for help. Dean just shook his head. He looked over to Cas, who was scowling at his pizza and completely ignoring everything happening to his left. “I guess. I’ll… meet you at the gym at 5:20?”

“Sounds good!”

 

Normally on Friday afternoons, Sam did his homework, so the weekend would be free. Today, he was sitting on the brick half-wall outside the gym, staring at his watch. It was 5:15. Dean had brought him a little early because he was meeting up with his friends to cheer on Cassie and Rhonda and Lisa. He’d hoped to be able to meet up with Cassie before she had to go to warmups and wish her luck.

Dean hadn’t let him bring his backpack or a book. Sam had nothing to do while he waited. He was bored. Every couple minutes, he saw Dean or one of his friends checking on him, but there was no sign of Meg. He checked his watch again. 5:28. Tipoff for the girls was supposed to be 5:30. If Meg didn’t show soon, they’d miss it.

At 5:32, a boy Sam didn’t recognize swaggered over. “Sam Winchester?”

Sam got to his feet. Somehow, he didn’t like this guy already. “Yeah. Who are you?”

“Name’s Tom Masters. I’m Meg’s brother.”

“Oh.” Sam shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Is she all right? We were supposed to meet here like twelve minutes ago, and…”

“Yeah, she’s fine. See?” He pointed to where Meg was standing with a couple of other girls, pointing at Sam and giggling. “Now I owe her twenty bucks, you loser. You actually believed she’d ask _you_ out?”

“Well, she did ask me out…”

Tom clapped a hand to Sam’s shoulder. “You’re hopeless, you know that? It was a joke. She did it to win a bet.”

Before Sam could process that, Cas was there, pulling Tom away from Sam. “Walk away. Now. Dean’s on his way out. You know Dean Winchester, don’t you?” Tom went a little pale. “Good. You and your sister just made his little brother the butt of a cruel joke, and I’m not sure Dean would actually hit a girl over it, but you? No problem at all.” Tom fled, and Cas sat on the wall beside Sam and wrapped an arm around him. “I’m so sorry. I knew Tom’s an asshole, but I honestly thought Meg was better than that.”

Sam sniffled a little. “Dean may not be in the most… reasonable mood when he finds out what happened. You might want to get out of here.”

“I deserve it. I helped Meg, after all. Bringing her to lunch, telling her where to sit so she’d be beside you…”

“Why?”

“Meg and I have been – not friends, exactly, but certainly friendly acquaintances – since I moved here. When she expressed an interest in you, I thought she meant well, and it never occurred to me that you don’t exactly share your brother’s confidence with girls. Most people who ask you out will mean it, I promise.”

“Hey, Cas.” Both boys looked up to see Dean standing close by, arms folded across his chest. “Remember the conversation we had a couple days ago, when you told me the plan?”

“I remember.”

“I was right.”

Cas sighed. “Yes. You were.”

“Which means I’m probably right about the other thing, too, don’t you think?”

“Even if you are, don’t you think now would be a bad idea?”

“Or it’s the best way possible to help him get over this. Come on. Man up.”

Cas shook his head, and Sam looked between the two. “Either of you mind telling me what the hell you’re talking about? Maybe I can be the tiebreaker for whether it’s a good idea or not.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. After a moment of the two staring at each other, Cas dropped his face, not looking at either Winchester. “Dean told me I should ask you out instead of giving Meg the chance.”

“Bad idea to do now. Great idea to have done before Meg, or in a few days.” Sam glared at Dean. “You do realize the only reason I’m even believing him is because he’s not stupid or suicidal enough to rub salt in the wound with you standing right there?”

“Which is why I thought he should do it now. So you’d believe him.” Dean grinned. “Come on, Sammy. Cas is the only person at that table who hasn’t known you’ve been crushing on him all year.”

“Really?” Cas’s eyes went wide as he finally looked up. “Everyone?”

“Even Kevin’s been wondering how long it would take you to notice and do something about it, and Kevin's made it perfectly clear how uninterested he is in dating gossip,” Dean confirmed. “Come on, man.”

Sam kicked Dean. “You could have said something.”

“I could have, but you know why I didn’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I need to have a word with Blondie over there about how to treat people.” Dean waved and headed off toward Meg. Sam watched with a small smile as her friends abandoned her as soon as they saw Dean headed their way.

Cas offered Sam a smile. “I’m not going to ask you today. But when I do, I promise you, I will be there when I say I will and generally do things as right as I know how. Assuming you say yes, of course.”

Sam leaned against him. "I think that's a fairly safe assumption."

**Author's Note:**

> PSA from someone who has been on the receiving end of this kind of joke: It hurts. A lot. DON'T DO THIS KIDS.
> 
> Comments contribute to Sam's healing from Meg's awful joke!


End file.
